Gone
by SiriuslyGryffindor
Summary: Hermione is drowing herself in whiskey, missing the man she loves. I forgot to add that I got the idea from Keith Urban's song Tonight I Wanna Cry HG/SB


Disclaimer;; I, like every other author on this website, only wish that I owned this content. But sadly, only J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters.

**Gone.**

Hermione looked around the living room, she was all alone. The television was on with the volume turned down. Sighing, she drank out of the whiskey bottle in her hand. Her vision blurred as tears threatened to spill over. She shook her head, groaning as it made her dizzy. She looked around, staring at the pictures of him, of them. He was gone, and she missed him.

She was supposed to be strong, and she was. But tonight, she was saying to hell with her pride tonight. She was drunk enough for her feelings to show. She didn't care who saw anymore. She missed him. She would cry tonight. She thought being strong meant never losing her self control. But she didn't give a damn anymore.

She looked to her stereo, wondering if she could turn the sad song on. She wondered if it would help. She wanted to get over him, but she didn't think she could. Tears rolled down her cheeks, the flush on her cheeks from how drunk she was. She groaned, drinking more of the whiskey. After finishing off the bottle, she dropped it to the floor, her tears falling like rain from her eyes.

Tonight, she wanted to cry. And that is exactly what she was going to do. She shook her head, but the tears still ran down her face. She grabbed her wand and stood up, stumbling into the table infront of her. She turned on the lights with her wand and stumbled her way over to the fireplace. She grabbed the first picture and looked at it. She looked at the silver eyes smiling back up at her. His black wavy hair falling into his face, like a models. She hiccupped, her sobs echoing in the empty house. She threw the picture at the wall, hearing the glass break.

Picking up the next one, it was of her with him, smiling and kissing. It was her graduation day, they were standing at the tree outside of Hogwarts. She sobbed harder as she saw the love in their eyes. She repeated her previous action, throwing the picture at the wall.

Hearing the satisfying crunch of glass as every picture hit the wall, she finally stopped. Her heart hurt, and she felt like she was suffocating as she sank to the floor, sobs wracking her whole body. She laid her head against her fireplace, brown eyes looking at her enchanted ceiling as tears rolled down. Her memories hit her hard, causing her to close her eyes in pain as sobs escaped her mouth. One hand was against her mouth as the other held her heart.

_It was the first time she had ever seen him. He was recently escaped from Azkaban but he was still gorgeous. His eyes showed a dim sparkle in them, you could tell they used to be a beautiful smoky gray. Full of life and mischeif. His clothes hung on him but you could tell that his body used to be really fit and built. Her eyes widened at the convict infront of her. His hair, althouh dirty and oily looking, it hung into his face in a way that showed he was pureblood, showed the aristocrat he was raised to be._

Tears fell faster as she remembered the first time she ever saw him. Groaning she shut her eyes again, remembering when he died.

"_Sirius!" She heard Harry yell as she opened her eyes. She looked over to see him floating backwards into the veil. His eyes meeting her, showing the sparkle that had came back, brighter than Dumbledore's. Tears rushed down her face as she realized he was gone, the man she just realized she loved was gone, forever._

She shook her head, letting out a quiet chuckle as she remembered when he first came back, and she told him she loved him. Sighing, the tears slowly stopped coming.

_His gray eyes smiled at her, showing just how happy he was to be back. She screamed his name and launched herself into his arms, making him chuckle. "Hey Mione, I missed you too," He said as he looked into her doe eyes, sending her a cheeky wink. She blushed but still smiled up at him. "I love you," She said, her eyes widening as she realized what she said. His eyes widened as he let her go. "Why would you love an old man like me," He had asked, arching a perfect eyebrow. She shrugged, trying to pull out all of her Gryffindor courage. She stood on her tip toes and put her arms around his neck. He raised his eyebrow even higher, watching as she closed the distance. Their lips finally touching, both feeling fireworks._

She remembered him kissing her back, taking charge and deepening the kiss. He then told her he loved her back and they became a couple. Neither of them cared about the age difference or what people would say. She let tears fall again as she remembered everyone being for them, happy for them. Especially Harry, her best friend and brother.

She started breathing heavy as she remembered him leaving. She shook her head, getting dizzy from all of the whiskey she had drank. She didn't care, she continued to shake her head, trying to get the image out of her head.

"_Sirius, are you okay," Hermione asked rushing to him, it was three o'clock in the morning. She had been worried about him, her fiance. He glared at her, causing her to stop right where she was. "Stay away witch. I lied about the whole thing, it was fake. I never loved you, who could," He asked, glaring at her. Her eyes widened, tears threatening to fall. She pushed them back as she looked into his eyes. Regret, hurt and pain showed through. Her eyes widened as she noticed there wasn't an ounce of anger. She walked over to him, and kissed him passionately. When she pulled back, love was in his eyes but the regret was still there. She knew he was leaving. "No," She said shaking her head. "Yes," He said glaring, "You were a good shag and it was fun but I never planned to marry you, im not **that** desperate." Her heart broke, knowing he didn't mean it didn't help, it was just the fact that he was saying it all. She couldn't handle it, she apparated to their spot. Hoping he would follow. After three hours she went home to find it empty of all of his stuff._

That's when she grabbed the whiskey, and drank both bottles. She missed him, and it had only been about four hours. She didn't want him to leave, she should have stopped him. She knew she wouldn't have been able to though. She stood up, grabbing onto the mantle so she didn't fall back to the floor. She stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed the third bottle of whiskey.

She opened it and started to chug it, the burning feeling was long gone. Her throat had gone numb after the first bottle. She wanted to drink him away, but she knew she never would. Once she was done, she dropped the bottle. The glass went everywhere as it shattered. She didn't care. Her vision started to blur, slowly blacking out. She heard the door open and she turned to see someone with black hair coming towards her. "Sirius," She whispered as she fell. Just as she was about to hit the floor, she felt strong arms catch her. She looked up into worried emerald eyes. As she looked into them, she felt the blackness inclosing her. She passed out, wishing the emerald eyes had been smoky gray with a mischevious twinkle, but she knew, even in her drunken stupor, that she would never see them again.


End file.
